Entre terre et ciel
by sans-km-h
Summary: Lorsque Santana par d'une fête, elle frappe sur la route ce qui était selon elle un animal, mais si cet animal était plutôt une être humain, un corps meurtris qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis près de six mois. Et ci ce corps était celui de Rachel Berry?-PEZBERRY!
1. Chapitre 1 Un corps meurtris

**_Voici ma troisième fiction, pour vous mettre en haleine, c'est vraiment le commencement juste pour vous donner une idée, je vais terminer l'autre avant de poster le deuxième chapitre (La vie tout simplement). J'espère que vous allez aprécier et que vous aller en vouloir plus parce que je risque de mettre beaucoup plus de temps sur cette fiction. (J'ai gâgné un peu d'expérience avec les deux dernières). Grâce à mon sondage fait sur Le coeur à ses raisons. J'en ai déduit que je pouvais faire une _****_Pezberry_****_. Mes motifs sont principalement qu'il n'y à pas beaucoup de fiction française sur se couple et que j'aime sortir des normes! _****_Bonne lecture_****_! (Je tiens à spécifier que cette fiction ce déroule six mois après la graduation)._**

* * *

-CHAPITRE 1-

_Voilà comment se déroulait une fête typique chez Puckerman! _Pensa Santana en rentrant dans la maison du jeune homme. Il faisait froid comme la mort à l'extérieur mais dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, une vague de chaleur humide l'envahie automatiquement. On pouvait y ajouté l'odeur de la sueur et de l'alcool. Il y avait de la musique typique techno que personne n'aimait vraiment, des jeunes dansant et criant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le tout mélangé avec des déchets au sol et une Brittany qui se déshabillait comme toujours pendant que les charmants garçons lui observaient les fesses. Et oui, une fête typique chez Puckerman...La latina ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever son manteau et ses chaussures. Elle ne voulait pas rester longtemps et le sol la répugnait. Elle se promena entre les épaves déchus des jeunes saouls morts chiffonnant le nez à l'odeur écoeurante du rhum. À la base, Santana adorait faire la fête, mais ces derniers jours, c'était abusé. Chaque soirs depuis Mardi, Puck organisait quelque chose, profitant de l'absence de ses parents pour défonçer le bar de son père.

''Hey Santan!'' S'exclama Noah un peu trop près du visage de la jeune fille. Elle leva la main à sa bouche presque automatiquement, retenant un haut le coeur à cause de l'haleine remplie d'alcool et de chips du garçon. Celui-ci ne semblait pas trop remarqué continuant de rire et danser au rythme de la musique. Lentement, il se colla contre la latina, la prenant par les épaules. Celle-ci secoua la tête sur le champs fronçant les sourcils. ''Alors, c'est pas mal hein?'' Demanda Puck ouvrant les bras pour désigné le foutoir qui lui servait de maison. Santana avait du mal à comprendre la fin de sa phrase à cause de la musique, mais elle dirigea vite son regard sur Brittany et tout les garçons qui l'entouraient.

''Ce sont qui ces pauvres cons?'' Demanda-t'elle fortement désignant les jeunes hommes du doigts . Noah continuait de rire les yeux à demis clos totalement assommé par les deux dernières bières qu'il avait bue.

''Eux?'' Fit-il tibutant plus proche de la latina pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle disait. Il haussa les épaules. ''Je crois que ce sont des garçons de la Dalton Academy que Kurt à invité.'' Déclara-t'il prenant une autre gorgée d'un de ces boissons inconnue. Santana n'avait même pas envie de lui demander ce que c'était tellement que ça l'empestait.

''Ah, tu crois?'' Demanda-t'elle croisant les bras. Elle sentie le feu lui monter aux joues, continuant de regarder les jeune hommes tripoter la blonde qui souriait comme ci rien était. Elle et la latina n'était plus en couple, ce n'était tout de même pas une raison. ''Et Kurt il l'est à invité pour quoi? Droguer Britt-Britt avec des roofies? Merde!'' Cria-t'elle leva les mains au ciel pour démontré son mécontentement. Puck recula doucement sans se départir de son sourire. Il faisait peine à voir, il avait du mal à se tenir debout.

''Artie et Mike l'ont invité ici pour qu'elle s'amuse, mais je crois qu'ils sont rentré maintenant.'' Avoua le jeune garçon continuant de boire sa boisson dans son verre en plastique rouge.

''Ils l'ont amené ici et ils sont parties! Bande de dégénéré!'' Continuait de s'exclamer Santana n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. ''Où est Quinn de toute façon?'' Demanda-t'elle se fermant les yeux quelque seconde, prise d'un mal de tête au son de la musique. Puck soupira jetant son verre au sol.

''Elle dort à l'étage, mais elle va bien.'' Avoua-t'il toujours aussi souriant commençant à chanter les paroles de la dernière chanson qui venait de se mettre à jouer. La latina l'ignora finalement, décidant de faire son chemin jusqu'à la blonde qui descendait au même moment de la table de poker de l'oncle de Puck.

''Hey Sannie!'' S'exclama-t'elle essayant de courir dans les bras de son amie, malheureusement, elle arrêta vite sa course ayant du mal à marcher avec ses énormes talons hauts. La jeune fille pris une grande inspiration puisqu'elle était toujours gentille avec la blonde. Elle décida de ce concentrer à la sortir de cet enfer.

''Britt?'' Fit-elle voyant bien que la blonde dans ses bras semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir. ''Allez Britt-Britt, tu as besoins de dormir.'' Déclara la latina, elle soutenait la majorité du poids de la jeune fille à présent. ''Oufff et tu as besoin d'une bonne douche ma puce!'' S'exclama-t'elle humant son parfum qui était un mélange de téquila et de sueur. En deux temps trois mouvements, Sam arriva. Il était toujours là dans les moments inutiles.

''Salut Sam...'' Marmonna Brittany enlaçant ses bras autour du cou de Santana au même moment s'accrochant comme un petit singe, le jeune homme blond souri à cette vue pendant que Santana essayant de respirer.

''Dégage tête de poisson, je dois porter Brittany chez elle!'' Rétorqua-t'elle d'une voix stricte, mais Sam ne bougea pas.

''Oh là, ça va barder!'' S'exclama Brittany lâchant de peut la latina se pinçant les lèvres.

''Tu ne l'a mènera nul part, elle à du plaisir et ci elle ne veut pas partir, c'est son choix. Elle à notre âge! Pas besoin de gardienne!'' S'écria le jeune homme en s'avançant de plus en plus sur la latina.

''La ferme pauvre con! Tu es le premier qui l'a embrasser à la dernière fête de Rachel! Tout ce que tu veux c'est la mettre dans ton lit!'' Répliqua Santana poussant sur doigt le jeune homme. Brittany restait au milieu de l'engeulade le visage chiffonné.

''Ça va Sannie, je...Je suis une grande fille maintenant. Reste avec nous et amuses-toi!'' Déclara simplement la jeune fille voulant enlacer une fois de plus la latina, mais celle-ci la repoussa.

''Non merci Brittany, à cause d'Avatar, j'ai perdue l'envie d'avoir du plaisir.'' Avoua-t'elle secouant la tête. Sam grimaça mais ne disais rien, empoignant le bras de Brittany pour la mener loin de Santana. ''Ah et puis bonne soirée!'' Cria la latina de toute ses forces. Elle ne savait même pas si ils l'avait entendue, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'aider Brittany à rentrer chez elle, et maintenant c'est elle qui en payait de prix, comme toujours. Frustrée, la latina sortie de la maison aussi vite qu'elle en était rentré, démarrant le vieux jeep que son père lui autorisait de prendre que pour les soirs où elle sortait de peur qu'elle abîme la carrosserie des autres belles voitures de luxes. La jeune fille pris quelques secondes pour se raviver l'esprit avant de sortir du stationnement pour prendre la route principale retournant chez elle. _Non mais c'était quoi ça!? _Se demanda-t'elle pensant aux derniers événements. Brittany venait de la rejeter, totalement gratuitement en plus. À quelque part, l'orgueil de la latina en prenait un coup. Elle se contentait de conduire pour se changer les idées. Elle adorait conduire, c'était presque une passion. Elle fut vite sortie de sa transe lorsqu'elle passa à deux doigts de frapper quelque chose sur la route. Sa vue n'était éclairée que part les fars de sa voiture allumée. Il faisait tellement noir à l'exterrieur. ''Merde...'' Soupira Santana entre deux souffles arrêtant tout, même le contact. La chose qui à première vue semblait être un animal, se tassa sur le côté, dans l'herbe, mais restait là, immobile. La latina se passa la main dans les cheveux se demandant ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Puis elle entendit un gémissement, ça n'avait rien d'animal. C'était des sanglots humains. _Elle n'avait quand même pas frappé une personne? Elle n'avait même pas bue une goutte d'alcool! _Doucement, la jeune fille détacha sa ceinture. Tout ses membres semblaient lourds et engourdies. Etant toujours sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, elle expira quelque fois se résignant à se calmer. Lentement, elle ouvrit la portière passager. Les pleurs étaient plus fort désormais et plus clair. Santana les suivis ayant peur de découvrir le cadavre d'un être humain. _Qui sais!? _Pensa-t'elle. _Qu'allait-elle dire à ses parents?_ Un pas à la fois, Santana contourna le devant de la voiture tremblante, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut le sang à ses pieds. Une énorme flaque de sang rouge sur le ciment noir. Rapidement, les lumières frontales de la Jeep se mirent à s'éteindre. La latina sorta son portable de sa poche ne voulant pas rester dans le noir. Elle l'ouvra plissant les yeux s'ajustant à la lueur bleutée. Puis elle suivit les traces de sangs jusqu'à ce qu'elle pouvait voire, un corps. Ce n'était pas le corps de n'importe qui. C'était le corps ensanglanté de Rachel Berry.

* * *

_Ce fut le premier chapitre d'une longue lignée à suivre, du moins, je vais la continuer si j'ai de bon commantaire, autrement, je ne vais pas la continuer parce que mon but à la base est de vous rendre heureux tout en ayant du plaisir moi même. Alors donnez-moi votre avis avant que je continue, merci comme toujours de m'avoir lue!_


	2. Chapitre 2 NY va la tuer

Nessouille Anderson : Merci malgré tout pour ton review, j'espère qu'avec cette suite, tu pourras me donner un opinion plus personnel!

Rivera Jr : Je risque d'incorporer Sam, en réalité, je le plogue quand je suis à cour de personnage!

MrBloodline : Voilà la suite! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses!

sakunaya : Oh là! Je n'ai que trois fictions et sur les trois...Il y en a seulement deux où Rachel souffre. Bon d'accord, c'est juste que se personnage est genre petite et peu menaçante.

Jujulove: Voilà la suite!

Brittanalove19: Heureuse que tu en sois heureuse! C'était mon but!

prefabsprout: En générale, mes fictions se terminent toujours bien. Elles sont triste, mais elles finissent bien!

* * *

-CHAPITRE 2-

Après la graduation, Rachel était partie à New York pour refaire sa vie, de temps à autre, Finn recevait des emails, des photos, mais rien de plus. La jeune fille voulait à quelque part oublier ses années de lycées. Ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là, couchée devant Santana tremblante. La latina agitait de gauche à droite au dessus du corps de la jeune fille, son cellulaire évaluant la situation le plus calmement possible. Elle avait peut-être frappée de plein fouet la diva. Elle se basait clairement sur la quantité de sang s'écoulant sur le pavé. La latina ne parlait pas. Elle détestait parler quand elle avait cette boule d'émotion dans la gorge qui lui faisait mal. Doucement, Santana s'agenouilla devant le corps. Rachel respirait, elle pouvait entendre sa respiration encombré à cause du sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche. La scène était digne d'un film d'horreur. Le plus troublant, c'est que la brunette avait les yeux ouverts, fixant les étoiles. Son regard semblait perdue, inanimé. Santana rassembla son courage pour lever de ses mains tremblantes pour composer le 911, alertant les policiers. Elle ne savait pas si elle était en cause, si elle allait avoir des problèmes. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait freiner avant d'heurter la jeune fille, alors pourquoi la diva était couchée au sol décidément dans un état comateux. Son portable sonnait, mais ce n'était pas parce que la ligne s'apprêtait à être prise, il sonnait parce que la batterie était à plat.

''Merde!'' Cria la latina désormais à quatre patte près du corps de Rachel. Elle n'osait pas la touché, elle même était sous le choc. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était regarder son ventre de temps à autre pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait. Doucement, la lumière de son téléphone s'éteignait, la laissant dans le noir avec comme seul espoir, la lueur de la lune. Elle sortie de son moment de panique lorsqu'elle entendit un petit murmure à peine audible sortant des lèvres de la brunette.

''...Laisses-moi...'' Exigeait Rachel descendant le regard vers la latina. Celle-ci ferma les yeux serrant fortement les poings, priant pour que tout ça soit un rêve, mais en les ouvrant, le corps de la diva était toujours là.

''Rachel? C'est...C'est Santana.'' Sa voix flancha sur le dernier mot, prise de son propre sanglot. Elle inspirant se résignant à ne pas craquer. ''Je, je suis désolé...Je...Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais ne bouge pas d'accord?'' Demanda-t'elle prenant ce qui lui semblant être la main de la diva, elle était froide. Fronçant les sourcils, Santana remarqua que la brunette était vêtue que d'une mini jupe et une camisole beaucoup trop petite pour elle. Elle était nue pied sous la pluie.

''...Vas-t'en Santana!'' Cria la jeune fille entre deux souffles. Puis elle gémit de douleur, encore et encore. La latina frissonnait juste en entendant les petits cris de douleurs. Elle était dans une impasse. _Personne n'allait passer sur cette route à cette heure! _S'avoua-t'elle retenant ses propres larmes.

''Chut...Rachel, tu vas venir avec moi. Je...Qu'est ce que tu faisais seule sure la route? Je, je vais te prendre et te mettre dans ma voiture d'accord? Nous allons faire un tour.'' Au moins elle avait bien choisi ses mots, se rappelant que la jeune fille avait horreur des hôpitaux, de toute façon, elle n'était pas en position de répliquer. Malgré tout, la diva essayait de se redresser avec peine. ''Non, non, non!'' S'exclama Santana repoussant la tête de la brunette au sol. ''Ne bouge pas, tu vas d'aggraver les choses...'' Marmonna-t'elle entre les dents comme elle se releva elle même touchant chaque partie du fragile corps de la jeune fille cherchant un membre cassé ou déplacé. Rachel réagis automatiquement gémissant de douleur. ''Je sais, je sais...'' Murmura la latina plaçant les bras de la jeune fille en croix sure sa poitrine. Elle recula lentement pour ouvrir la portière du véhicule baissant les sièges arrières essayant de visualiser la meilleure façon pour rentrer la jeune fille sans aggraver

ses blessures.

''Santana?'' Demanda faiblement Rachel levant la tête pour voir où était la latina. Celle-ci retourna dans sa position initiale au près de la diva.

''Calmes-toi Rach! Je, où, Où as-tu mal?'' À cette question, la brunette pris une grande inspiration.

''...Partout...'' Chuchota-t'elle grinçant des dents. Une vague de vent la fit frissonner. Chaque fois que son corps était prit de convulsion, une douleur énorme s'amplifiait au niveau de ses côtes.

''D'accord...Je vais déposer ma main sous ta tête et l'autre sous tes jambes c'est bon? Je vais te soulever et te coucher sur la banquette arrière.'' Expliqua le plus doucement possible Santana qui essayait elle même de contrôler ses tremblements. La diva hocha lentement la tête comme elle s'exécuta. La latina plissa le front quand venue le temps de soulever le petit corps douloureux de la brunette. Pour préparer celle-ci à ce qui allait être un moment très désagréable, elle chuchote. ''Un, deux, trois...'' Avant de la prendre en position de marié. Elle plia légèrement les genoux lors du moment où elle devait rentrez Rachel dans son véhicule.

''Non, arrête!'' Cria soudainement la jeune fille secouant la tête violemment. Santana lui retenait les mains voulant l'empêcher de lui donner des coups. La diva avait réellement des problèmes, autres que ses blessures. Elle semblait traumatisé, comme un animal que l'on enfermait en cage pendant longtemps.

''Rachel doucement. Calmes-toi...Respire. Je vais monter à l'avant d'accord?'' ordonna lentement Santana articulant chaque mots pour être sure qu'elle était comprise. ''Berry où sont tes chaussures?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement avant de quitté l'arrière du Jeep pour regarder au sol cherchant quelque chose à mettre dans les pieds de la brunette.

''...New York...'' Murmura-t'elle endormie la tête dodelinant vers le bas. En deux temps trois mouvements, la latina lui claqua le visage peut-être un peu trop violemment.

''Non!'' Cria-t'elle lui secouant les épaules. ''Tu ne dois pas t'endormir Rachel! Reste éveiller, concentre-toi sur la musique.'' Expliqua Santana qui entra au devant du véhicule ouvrant le contact avant de se précipiter sur un poste de radio de mauvais goût. Elle leva le son à lui en donner mal à la tête espérant que la jeune fille n'allait pas s'endormir en chemin. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne se réveille plus.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre! Dites-moi ce que vos en pensez! MERCI DE ME LIRE!_


	3. Chapitre 3 Peur bleue et inquiètude

Rivera Jr: Voilà la suite, le 4ième chapitre est en cours d'écriture.

Jujulove: Merci pour tes beaux commantaires! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!

* * *

-CHAPITRE 3-

Santana appuya sur l'accélérateur voulant à tout prix rejoindre l`hôpital. Elle leva les yeux de temps à autre pour regarder Rachel qui gardait avec force les yeux ouverts tout au long du trajet.

''San...Santana.'' Gémit la brunette entre deux souffle regardant devant elle, par la fenêtre, le paysage de la ville qui se dressait.

''Oui je sais Berry, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'amener à l'hôpital. Tout va bien aller.'' Essaya calmement de la rassurer la latina qui se retourna lui offrant un mince sourire. Ce que Rachel ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle souriait pour cacher ses larmes. La diva marmonna quelque chose d'autre essayant levant les mains à son cou. Santana pouvait voir de son miroir de gauche, qu'elle essayait avec peine de retirer sa ceinture de sécurité. ''Non Rachel, calmes-toi on est presque arrivé...'' Rétorqua automatiquement la latina secouant la tête. La brunette soupira essuyait les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux. ''Est-ce que tu as mal?'' Demanda finalement Santana réduisant un peu le son de la musique qui lui tappait réellement sur les nerfs.

''No, non...'' Bégaya la diva fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir se rappellant que Santana ne voulait pas qu'elle s'endorme.

''Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu étais sur la route?'' Demanda la latina fronçant les sourcils. Elle même pas sure elle même si elle voulait connaître la réponse.

''...Jesse...'' Marmonna la diva tremblante. Santana s'en tenait là. Des centaines de scénario lui passait en tête. _L'aurait-il laissé sur la route? Est-ce lui qui avait causé toutes ces blessures sur le corps de la brunette? Est-ce que Santana a frappé Rachel avec sa voiture? Est-ce que tout ça était réelle? _Un bruit sourd sortie Santana de ça phase questionnée, elle se retourna pour avoir un contact visuel avec la diva qui était pliée en deux sur la banquette arrière prise d'une crise de toux. ''Santana.'' Gémit la jeune fille voulant reprendre son souffle.

''Ça va aller Berry, on...Tu, je vais trouver de l'aide je veux que tu reste dans la voiture d'accord?'' Demanda la latina qui était de plus en plus inquiète pour la jeune fille. Elle se gara en deux temps trois mouvement, détachant sa ceinture en vitesse, mais Rachel fit de même.

''Non! Non...'' Cria-t'elle en larme, sa voix était si perçante que Santana sursauta. Elle resta devant le véhicule une instant avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière détachant la diva. ''Ne me laisse pas toute seule Santana.'' Gémit celle-ci enroulant ses bras autour du coue de la latina. C'était bien la première fois que Santana Lopez et Rachel Berry était aussi proche. C'est à se moment que le coeur de Santana fit un bon. Depuis de début elle avait pour but de porter la jeune fille à l'hôpital et retourné chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser à l'hôpital avec des inconnues.

''Calmes-toi Rachel, on va rentrer et je vais chercher des gens pour t'aider.'' Déclara-t'elle finalement avant de la sortir de la voiture. Heureusement, à cette heure, les places de stationnements sont pratiquement vide, et il n'y à pas d'attente. La latina enroula son bas autour de la taille fragile de la jeune fille, passant son bras gauche autour de son épaules pour l'empêcher de faire un vol plané face contre terre. ''Ça va?'' Demanda-t'elle s'assurant que la diva était toujours consciente.

''Santana je ne veux pas être toute seule.'' Répéta celle-ci baissant la tête. Jamais Rachel n'avait été dans un si mauvais état. La blessure qu'elle avait à l'oeil était toute enflée, et ses vêtements étaient dignes de costumes pour films d'horreurs avec tout ce sang. Santana observa la jeune fille tout au long de leur marche jusqu'à l'entrée aux urgences.

''Je...Je vais rester avec toi d'accord? Mais tu dois me promettre de m'expliquer tout ce qui ce passe.'' Ordonna la latina poussant les grandes portes de verres qui donnaient sur le comptoir de la réceptionniste. ''Est-ce que, est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un? Tes pères, Finn?'' Demanda Santana balayant quelques mèches des cheveux de la jeune fille pour pouvoir avoir en tout temps un contact visuelle avec elle. La jeune fille se contenta de secouer la tête.

''Santana...'' Fit-elle baissant la tête se pencha appuyant tout son poid sur la latina. Elle leva la main à sa bouche. La latina sentie ses jambes flancher. ''...Mal au coeur...'' Marmonna la jeune fille couchant sa tête sur la poitrine de Santana.

''J'ai...J'ai besoin d'aide!'' Cria celle-ci, automatiquement, la secrétaire se leva derrière son bureau. ''Apportez-moi un sac ou quelque chose.'' Demanda Santana déposant le plus doucement possible la jeune fille sur le sol froid de peur qu'elle soit malade sur son épaule. La dame à l'avant s'avança avec une corbeille à papier la posant sous le menton de la brunette comme Santana lui relevait les cheveux. Pendant que le corps de la jeune fille se soulevait par les hauts le coeur, la latina se concentrait simplement à ne pas se laisser abattre par ses propre nausées.

''Qu'est ce qui se passe?'' Demanda finalement la dame relevant la tête vers Santana. Celle-ci prit quelques inspiration avant de parler.

''Je, je l'ai trouvé sur la route. Elle était devant ma voiture, je l'ai pratiquement frappée.'' Déclara-t'elle faisant de mouvement circulaire dans le dos de la jeune fille comme en parlait.

''Vue l'étendue de ses blessures, je peux te confirmer que votre voiture l'a frappée!'' S'exclama la femme sortant des mouchoirs pour les remettres à la diva.

''Non, elle était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai vue. Elle est...C'est, c'était une amie du lycée...''

_Une amie vraiment? _Pensa Santana levant les yeux au ciel. La réceptionniste pris ses jambes à son coup pour appeler une équipe médicale. ''Ça va aller Berry...'' Murmura la latina s'agenouillant devant la brunette comme elle détourna le visage de la corbeille. Santana la retira lentement la déposa à ses côtés de re-concentrant sur la diva.

''San...'' Commença celle-ci avant d'être prise de sanglot. La latina l'entoura de ses bras pendant qu'elle tremblait.

''Chut...Respire...'' Murmura-t'elle l'embrassant sur la tête. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle démontrait de l'affection envers la jeune fille.

* * *

_Ce fut le troisième chapitre, je suis entrain d'écrire le quatrième, j'ai quelques questions pour vous, merci de me répondre en review!_

_1) Est-ce que Santana devrait avertir quelqun, si oui qui?_

_2) Est-ce que je dois incorporer Quinn et Brittany dans la fic (En personnage secondaire)?_


	4. Chapitre 4 Quinn Fabray

Rivera Jr: Merci des idées, j'en prend note! J'aime bien le concept de Brittany et Sam.

prefabsprout: Merci de m'avoir donner ton opinion, que je partagais déjà en fait alors tu as validée mes pensées!

Jujulove: Il risque d'avoir plus de Pezberry à partir du sixième chapitre. Désolé si c'est long!

AnaisFrance: Je n'avait pas pensé à Kurt, ce serait vraiment bien!

MrBloodline: Contente que tu aimes! Voilà la suite!

Brittanalove19: Tu me diras ce que tu en penses! Merci du review!

* * *

-CHAPITRE 4-

Santana soutenait toujours le corps de la brunette comme les médecins arrivèrent avec une chaise roulante. L'équipe comportait deux hommes et une femme, habillée d'un uniforme que la latina connaissait très bien. Son père avait été médecin à l'hôpital de lima avant d'être transféré dans le new jersey. La femme se pencha vers les jeunes filles prenant tout le poids de Rachel laissant Santana reculer. Un homme au cheveux gris s'approcha lentement avec ce qui semblait être un masque à oxygène, malheureusement, lorsqu'il déposa ses genoux au sol devant la diva, celle-ci se mie à pousser des cris stridents, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide refusant d'être touchée par l'homme.

''Quel est son prénom?'' Demanda la femme qui avait peine à tenir la tête de Rachel sur ses genoux. Santana était debout regardant la scène. Elle devait être blanche comme un fantôme à présent. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un malaise dans un hôpitaux. En temps normal, elle avait l'habitude de voir des patients crier et riposter quand elle faisait du bénévole avec son père, mais présentement, c'était une toute autre histoire. C'était Rachel Berry sous ses yeux qui refusait d'être approcher. ''Quel est son prénom!?'' Cria de nouveau la femme voulant sortir la latina de sa phase pensive, celle-ci sursauta.

''Euhh...Elle...Hum...Rachel! Rachel Berry.'' Déclara-t'elle croisant les bras autour de son propre corps comme opur se protéger de démons invisibles.

''Qu'elle âge a-t'elle?'' Demanda l'infirmière qui déplaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la brunette pour la stabiliser.

''...Je, 18 ans je crois...'' Marmonna la latina fronçant les sourcils, elle n'avait plus trop les idées clair. La femme hocha doucement la tête, balayant quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de la jeune fille en question.

''D'accord Rachel, je veux que tu prennes une grande inspiration. Tu as un poumon perforé et nous allons t'aider à mieux respirer.'' Expliqua l'infirmière le plus calmement possible, mais Rachel ne voulait rien entendre, continuant à crier sa vie entière. ''Es-tu blessée?'' S'inquiéta la femme remarquant les énormes tâches de sangs sur le manteau de Santana. Celle-ci secoua brièvement la tête reculant pour laisser l'autre homme faire son travail. Il entoura Rachel pour la maîtriser pendant que son collègue lui mie le fameux masque à oxygène. Ils se mirent tout les trois à parler de terme compliqué dont Santana comprenait une majorité. Les trois adultes soulèvent la jeune fille pour la mettre sur la chaise roulante et sans rien ajouter, les deux hommes partirent dans un couloir passant les portes blanches automatiques, pendant que la femme s'approcha de la latina. ''Je te demanderai de venir avec moi...J'ai quelque question à te poser.'' Fit-elle voyant très bien que Santana était mal à l'aise. Elle hocha brièvement la tête avant de suivre la femme jusque dans une petite pièce à l'arrière. Elle invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur une chaise de métal sortant un petit cahier avec un crayon. L'ambiance était lourde, Santana avait envie de crier. _Était-elle dans le beau drap dans toute cette histoire? Peut-être que la police allait la mettre en prison parce qu'il pensait que c'était elle qui avait fait du mal à Rachel? _''Je m'appelle Érika Jones, je suis infirmière ici. C'est moi qui ouvre également les dossier des patients le soir.'' Expliqua la femme qui s'appelait Érika. Santana se passa la main à la figure, le sommeil commançait à la gagner. ''Tu peux me dire ton prénom?'' Demanda l'infirmière baissant les yeux sur sa feuille.

''...Santana Lopez...'' Répondit la jeune fille en question relevant la tête. La femme se contentait d'écrire.

'' Tu peux m'expliquer les circonstances dans lequel tu as trouvé ton amie?'' La latina plissa le front entendant le mot

_amie. _Elle n'avait jamais aimé Rachel, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui passer dessus avec un jeep!

''Oui...Je, hum...Je revenais d'une fête et, j'ai pris le chemin du rang pour aller plus vite et, il faisait noir. J'ai arrêté brusquement en voyant Rachel devant ma voiture. Je, je ne pense pas l'avoir touchée, elle était déjà en mauvaise état. Elle s'est effondré sur le bord de la route c'était...'' Santana s'arrêta repensant à la scène dans sa tête, le corps meurtrie de Rachel, comme un animal mort la fit frissonner. ''Je n'avais pas de réseau alors je l'air transporté ici. Elle ne ma pas dit ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle habite à New york. ''Spécifia-t'elle le bras croiser sur sa poitrine.

''D'accord, je vais attendre d'avoir plus d'information de son côté avant d'appeler le centre de police de Lima...Aurait-elle des proches que l'on pourrait contacter?'' Demanda Érika trouvant la situation peu conventionnel. Santana haussa les épaules.

''Et bien...Ses pères habitent en Ohio mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai des amis qui pourraient peut-être aider.'' Proposa-t'elle peu sure de l'efficacité que serait Puckerman ou même Brittany à cette heure-ci de la nuit. La femme par contre, hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Un long moment de silence plana.

''Tu as un numéro pour que je contacte cette personne?'' Fit la femme qui attendait une réponse de la latina. Celle-ci songea encore un instant avant de parler.

''...Hum, j'ai son numéro de téléphone dans mon sac.'' Commença-t'elle se rappelant que celui-ci était dans le jeep. ''Elle s'appelle Quinn Fabray.''

* * *

_Chapitre court j'en convien, le prochain est plus long avec un peu d'amitié Quinntana et Quitt. Merci de me lire et pour tout vos review, ça m'insite à continuer!_


	5. Chapitre 5 Appel à l'aide

prefabsprout: Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue toujours! Je suis désolé si c'est long avant que je poste, je ne veux pas être égoïstre, mais je préviligis les études avant les fictions.

Rivera Jr: Voilà la suite!

champygnon: De rien, merci à toi pour le review|

Brittanalove19: Je sais pas si celui-ci va être génial, il est toujours court, désoler. Tu me dirs ce que tu en penses.

* * *

-CHAPITRE 5-

Quinn était couché dans la chambre des parents de Puckerman, ça lui avait pris un bon moment avant de s'endormir à cause de toute la musique qui faisait vibré les mure, et ce...Au sens propre du terme. La jeune fille n'avait pas le coeur à la fête. La veille, elle avait manqué sa journée de travail pour rester chez elle étant prise avec un rhume à cause des changements de température. Puck l'avait appelé pour qu'elle puisse venir à sa petite fête. Le jeune homme ne faisait que boire et fumer depuis un mois, mais bon, ça restait Noah Puckerman. La blonde était au prise avec un drôle de rêve en tête lorsqu'elle entendit son portable sonner. Mépriser entre le désir de répondre et le désir de dormir, elle ouvrit un oeil à la fois, allongeant lentement son bras pour attraper son portable.

_Probablement une personne qui a trop bue. _Pensa-t'elle. _Qui était assez débile pour appeler quelqu'un à cet heure de la nuit!? _Son prénom était nul autre que Santana Lopez. Elle et la latina avaient gardée contact après la graduation. Elles se voyaient de temps à autre mais rien de plus. La blonde soupira fortement se frottant les yeux avant de

répondre, levant l'objet électronique à son oreille.

''C'est mieu d'être important.'' Bougonna-t'elle entre les dents se redressant dans le lit pour rester éveillé. La jeune fille sue automatiquement que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration de la latina. Elle n'était essoufflée que lorsqu'elle était stresser ou qu'elle avait peur.

''Je...J'ai...Il y a un gros problème!'' Déclara Santana à l'autre bout du fil, Quinn pouvait entendre les bourrasques de vent et la pluie en arrière plan. _Elle était dehors à cette heure!_

''Dis-moi où tu es, je vais venir te chercher.'' Demanda Quinn qui était déjà debout la main sur la poignée de porte de la chambre, mais Santana secouait la tête frissonnante.

''Non...Tu dois venir à l'hôpital, c'est...C'est Rachel!'' Sanglota la latina entre deux souffles. C'était déjà trop pour elle tout ça, elle était fatiguée et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de rentrer, de s'envoyer en l'air avec sa copine et s'endormir au chaud. À la place, elle était dans un stationnement d'hôpital avec un connaissance du lycée entre la vie et la mort.

''Rachel? Attend Rachel Berry? Putain Santana qu'est ce qu'il se passe!?'' Demanda son amie qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce que la petite diva du lycée faisait dans toute l'histoire. Entendant un autre sanglot de la latina, elle décida que ça en était trop. ''D'accord, calme-toi...Rentre à l' intérieur et j'arrive d'accord? Crois-moi tu vas attraper la mort si tu reste dehors.'' Commanda-t'elle. Les mots n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleures dans cette situation mais Quinn n'y portait aucun attention. Elle coupa la ligne et sortie de la chambre. L'odeur qui lui chatouillis les narines était écoeurante. Elle descendit les escalier évitant les déchet. La plus part des invité de Puck étaient couchés au sol endormie. Quinn se précipita dans le sous-sol sachant que Sam y avait porté son manteau. Elle enjamba les quelques personnes et le déroba. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux de sa main libre essayant d'être le plus réveillé possible. Sa sieste lui avait fait du bien, mais elle n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme.

''Quinnie...'' Entendit-elle quelqu'un gémir qui ne pouvait être que la voix de Brittany. Elle était couché sur le canapé du salon, le bras de Sam enroulée contre son estomac. La blonde soupira s'approchant de son amie.

''Britt-Britt, je dois aller voir Santana...Je vais revenir te chercher après pour aller chez toi d'accord?'' Expliqua-t'elle s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille redressant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. La blonde étai à moitié endormie.

''Quinn je crois que j'ai trop bue.'' Déclara celle-ci plus fortement essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Sam. Quinn se contentait de rire, Brittany S. Pierce restait la plus belle fille au monde même en lendemain de veille.

''Ça va aller, je vais te donner une bouteille d'eau et quelque chose pour le mal de tête. Quand tu vas te réveiller demain matin, tu seras en pleine forme.'' S'exclama la jeuen fille se relevant pour aller à la cuisine. Brittany secoua la tête regardant Sam accroché à elle. La blonde ne se rappelait même pas de la moitié de la soirée, mais si elle s`était endormie avec Sam de cette façon, c'est qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Quinn revient quelques secondes après avec un verre d'eau et une gélule comme promis. Elle embrassa son amie sur le front avant d'enfiler son manteau pour sortir à l'extérieur. Brittany n'avait pas trop l'énergie pour lui poser des questions, et Quinn était trop pressé pour lui faire la moral. Elle se contenta alors de sortir à la pluie battante pour finalement rentré à l'abris dans sa voiture. ''...Et merde...'' Murmura-t'elle en démarrant. Elle était réellement crevé et le fait de voir que le soleil n'était même pas levé la tuait encore plus. Elle toussa à quelque repises ouvrant et fermant ses yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

_C'était le chapitre 5. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la longueur des chapitres, je recommence les études je suis donc très occupée. Celuic- était plus centré sur Quinn ce sera pratiquement le seul...J'ai quelques questions par contre pour m'aider à avancer._

_1) Comment faire pour apporter encore plus de Pezberry?_

_2) Aimez-vous plus que je poste de petits chapitre souvant ou des gros chapitres mais plus rarement?_


End file.
